Comedy of Errors
by Nimbiose
Summary: In which Xanxus cannot communicate, Gokudera fears for Tsuna's life, Yamamoto is jealous and Tsuna is at a loss. Set TYL, one-shot, X59. EDIT: June 25, 2011


**Com****edy of Errors**

**Summary.** In which Xanxus cannot communicate, Gokudera fears for Tsuna's life, Yamamoto is jealous and Tsuna is at a loss. Set TYL, one-shot, X59.

**Disclaimer.** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all affiliated franchise is not mine.

**Rating.** PG-15-ish, there be insinuations. And stuff.

**Warnings.** X59, and well, with these two, swearing is expected. Also, there be side pairings, probably grammar/spelling mistakes and bad poetry ahead, yarr.

**A/N.** um, because I love both Xanxus and Gokudera, and figured that if Yamamoto and Squalo can get hitched and ruin their lives, these two deserve the same opportunity. Setting is TYL after they come back from the future or whatever, and they are living semi-happily as mafia people.

* * *

To say that Gokudera was surprised when Xanxus walked into his office would be an understatement. He rubbed his eyes various times to make sure he wasn't imagining things, visibly annoying the other man.

While it was true that the Varia reports came to him, the Tenth's right-hand man, it was always an underling that brought them. Occasionally he'd get Squalo in (which resulted in Yamamoto manhunts and much yelling), sometimes Belphegor or Lussuria (more yelling and the destruction of furniture and singing), more commonly Fran and Levi (normalcy and peace…with illusions and electricity shocks). As to Xanxus himself, the man had absolutely refused, claiming such things were below him.

"What the hell?" was, therefore, the bomber's reaction.

"I'm here to see the boss," the man stated. Gokudera glared, growling warningly.

He opened the door to Tsuna's study, still glaring. He didn't notice how Xanxus' stare was not on the room before him at all, but on the silver haired male himself.

Gokudera was too busy mentally cataloguing all the possible ways to kill someone silently so those in the next room wouldn't find out, and simultaneously thinking up ways to avoid said killing, to notice the red orbs fixed on his person.

* * *

The next time Gokudera saw the man was at the monthly Vongola leaders meeting. He felt the other's continuous gaze falling on his side of the room, it was a hungry gaze, full of lust and what Gokudera could only see as painful to whoever was on the receiving end.

It was then that Gokudera realized that the Tenth was sitting beside him, and he concluded that the man's stare was directed at him.

He grit his teeth. _Like hell I'm letting that slimy, good-for-nothing, fake, think of the Tenth in such a way!_

Having made up his mind, Gokudera spared Xanxus a glance, his glare full-on, before concentrating on the meeting once more, back a little tenser.

He missed the raven's smirk and how the man licked his lips provocatively, as if pleased with what he saw.

A certain baseball fanatic, however, did notice, and he did not like what he saw.

* * *

A few days later, Yamamoto walked into Gokudera's office. Or what used to be Gokudera's office.

The place had apparently become some sort of winter garden overnight, as numerous flowers and plants hung from the ceilings or the walls. And in the midst of this confusion sat the owner of the office himself, furiously talking into a phone ("tell whoever it is to stop sending flowers! The Tenth doesn't need anymore, you twit!") while simultaneously typing on a laptop.

Discreetly, Yamamoto left his stack of papers on a mantle piece free of plants. As he silently made his way out, his amber eyes caught sight of a card on one of the bouquets strapped to the door.

_You better enjoy it, Storm trash, I had to go out with Lu-friggin-ssuria to buy these for you._

With movements which revealed his sword mastery, Yamamoto snatched the offending piece of stationary, and threw it to the trash.

He had to do something, and soon.

* * *

"What do you want, idiot?"

"Hahaha! You're funny Hayato!"

"Don't call me that! Anyway, what're you here for?"

A shrug.

"We haven't talked in a while, so I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong, I've got work to do for the Tenth that is too complicated for _your_ puny mind to comprehend, so-"

"Aw, c'mon Hayato! Tsuna's been saying how you're all stressed, and it's stressing him out, and-"

"What?"

"-you should take a break,"

"…the Tenth said that?"

"Er…Hayato? Why don't you sit down? You're looking a bit pale,"

"Answer me, damn it! Did the Tenth say that I was stressing him out?"

"Well…yeah,"

"…"

"Hayato?"

"Grab your coat, baseball idiot, we're going out,"

"Haha, okay!"

Yamamoto knew it was wrong to lie. But this was a white lie, and it would benefit Gokudera and all those who came in contact with him for the next week. He was sure Tsuna would approve.

And if it so happened that Yamamoto also gained something from this outing, well, so be it.

* * *

"And did you _see _his face when I took out my dynamite?"

"Yes, Hayato, now come on, we gotta-"

"Pfft, HAHAHAHA!"

"-get you up these stairs…guess its pretty impossible now, huh?" Yamamoto grinned down at the man that was leaning against him, pale cheeks rosy red and green eyes glazed over. Gokudera had had more than his share of alcohol tonight. Went to show how much he needed it.

The two were currently at the foot of the staircase in the Vongola mansion that led to the second floor. They'd been able to successfully drive back (which consisted of Yamamoto batting away Gokudera's friendly hands, grinning despite himself) and then walk into the mansion, through the main hall and to the foot of the stairs.

"Well, my room's in the ground floor, so maybe-"

"Yamamochaaaan!" Hug.

"-we can do that," and with great efforts, Yamamoto pulled the other man past the offices, to the back of the house where both his room and Ryohei's were located.

As they passed by Gokudera's office, the attention of both men was claimed by a solitary parcel in Tsuna's in-box, which hadn't been there when they left. Instantly, the Italian seemed to regain his senses, and he practically wrenched himself from Yamamoto's grip, diving for the brown box. As he turned it around, the swordsman walked up to him.

With a grunt, Gokudera opened the box, uncaring for its contents having confirmed no ominous ticking noise. That and the alcohol made him even less patient than usual. It was more or less empty, save for a severely battered red box in a heart shape form, and note stuck to the bottom with tape.

Gokudera took out the note while Yamamoto inspected the heart shaped box, confirming his thoughts that it held nothing but chocolate. Liquor filled chocolates, actually, and there were a few missing. Satisfying his fears of the box, he peered over his companion's shoulder to read the note. It had been written in various different handwritings, and they all contained contradictory messages.

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_Peacock masks are in season,_

_And they are __**so**__ you! _

_LOOK BRAT! YOU WILL COME TO THE MASQUARADE PARTY WEARING A SHARK MASK OR I'LL _–(crossed out)

_No__…a mink will be more suitable in the face of royalty_.

_Steal my frog hat and wear that, then I won't have to wear it._

_I hate you. Umbrella costumes with electrical shocks can be bought for only $12.30 by the way._

_You will wear a CAT mask, trash. Because they are superior beings; not as much as ligers or lions or tigers, but close enough. _

_Ps: …the chocolates have good liquor. I know from personal experience._

_Signed,_

_**XX **__(__and Varia)_

"Hahaha! They're as lively as ever!" even through his frown, Yamamoto found joy at the Varia's ever-present differences. Beside him, Gokudera trembled in contained rage.

"Those-those bastards! How dare they proposition the Tenth-"

"Er…Hayato?"

"-I'll show them! You just wait! Cat mask, is it? Heh! And he even ate the chocolates the no-good-"

"I don't think that's what-"

"I'll protect the Tenth!"

Plop.

"-he meant," Yamamoto finished to the silent room, no ears to hear him, save for Gokudera's, but he had already been claimed by the world of sleep.

Despite having found his friend's reaction and the note fun, the Japanese man couldn't help but frown. This was effectively putting a hitch in his plans.

* * *

The Vongola hosted many parties, the tenth generation had soon learned. Any reason for festivity was always promoted, and the Guardians enjoyed this way of life, for the parties took their minds away from the rigidity and coldness of the world they lived in.

This party in particular had become a masquerade through a strange series of events, chief among them Xanxus' threatening with guns. From that point on, no one decided to question the choice of party. And so it was that on Friday, at the end of a stressful week, the Vongola and their allies met at the mansion, all dressed up and wearing masks of different shapes and sizes, eagerly looking forward to an evening of light entertainment.

Yamamoto stood at the front, greeting the guests with his cheerful smile and blue swallow mask, although Shigure Kintoki was safely strapped to his back. As the guests piled in, he got many an eye-over, from males and females alike, but he was too busy searching for a certain group of people to pay them any mind.

"VOOOOIII! Sword-brat!" Yamamoto turned, narrowly avoiding the swinging sword, smiling.

"Squalo! So glad you could make it!" he laughed. He noticed the rest of the Varia passing by, nodding at him, before heading inside.

"Xanxus didn't come?" Yamamoto asked Squalo once the other had calmed down a bit.

"Che, Boss came alright…bit earlier, wanted to talk to your brat about something," the silver haired swordsman shrugged.

And then, wearing a horse mask and with Romari in tow, Dino passed by. Squalo was soon gone from Yamamoto's side, latched onto the blond even as he fell ("Squ-Squalo! Ack!" "Idiot! You need someone around at all times, don't you?" "Boss!").

Well, someone was gonna get laid tonight.

* * *

Inside, the party was in full swing. Mafia men and women mingled in the crowd, for once discarding their calculating personalities and simply living normal lives, unafraid. Their work clothes shed, and bearing the appearance of others, they danced and talked and simply let go.

As Gokudera searched the crowd for any possible threats to the man beside him, he noticed several of his acquaintances and fellow Guardians were mingling as well.

Off in the corner, Rokudo Mukuro, just barely out of prison three years ago, had his small circle of admirers. He wore a top hat and a small, indigo colored mask, and was entertaining a few girls with his illusions whilst telling them stories. Fran was hovering close by, occasionally adding in his two cents, while Ken and Chikusa would tell him off.

Some ways away, Chrome stood in a dainty indigo colored dress, hair down, conversing with Uni and Gamma of the Giglio Nero, Vongola's most recent allies. Mukuro's eyes, the right-hand man noticed, would often stray over to her, a protective guardian from all sorts of evil. Like the shocking white head that suddenly grabbed Chrome's arm and dragged her off to dance, much to her embarrassment.

Finding Byakuran in this time period had been a shock to all of them. Even more when he turned out to be a docile, albeit growing, Mafia boss. After being put through a series of tests unknowingly, they had concluded that the man indeed did not know anything of his now-dormant power, and Tsuna had extended the hand of friendship to him.

This came in the form of Chrome being present at the alliance, and Byakuran's interest in her. Which, despite everyone's protests (loudest among them Mukuro's and Hibari's), only seemed to deepen with every passing day.

As his green orbs continued to scan the crowd, passing over Mukuro's growing agitation at the albino's closeness to his Chrome, they came to an eventual rest on Hibari. Having obstinately refused to wear a mask, he refrained from mingling with the guests, Hibird sleeping on his head and eyes bright. He stood at the side, gingerly nursing a drink (with no alcohol, more than likely), when a blond with a tiara waltzed up to him. The two shared a few brief words, before the blond skipped off and left him alone. The twin smirks on their faces was the sole proof of the agreement between them.

Moving on, he caught sight of Ryohei, glove mask askew, attempting to dance while Hana lead him through the steps, Lal glared and the other girls giggled. A few ways off, Colonello had finally managed to get Lambo drunk enough to have him dancing quite close to himself, a Cheshire cat grin present on his face as the younger boy swayed, both of their masks discarded. Gokudera trembled. The sudden closeness of the now adult rain Arcobaleno and the stupid cow was one he'd rather not think about.

His gaze travelled over to long, silver hair and a blond klutz, as the two made their way through the crowd while a man in a suit trailed after them. High school sweethearts indeed. Gokudera felt extremely sorry for Romario, having to be close to them continuously.

He briefly caught sight of what he assumed was Lussuria (the colors and feathers were the clue and really…a peacock mask?), sipping drinks next to Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin and a particularly scared Shamal. Served the pervert right, in the bomber's opinion. His sister was entertaining her new boyfriend a few ways off, while Basil and Fuuta were swarmed with admirers.

Nodding to himself, Gokudera figured everyone was safe and sound, having finally caught sight of Shouichi and Spanner slowly making their way to their private quarters. The rest of the Arcobaleno, he knew, had been unable to attend, so the safety of Fon, Viper, Verde and Skull was not on his agenda tonight.

As he sighed, content with the world, he turned to the man beside him. The years had done Tsuna good, but he was still the shortest of all the Vongola ring-wielders save for Chrome. Next to him, in adult form, his former tutor Reborn stood proud and confident, a calculating dark gaze studying the room, ready should anyone even stare strangely at his once pupil.

Their relationship was not one the Storm Guardian understood, or pretended to understand. He knew it was a deep bond, deeper than most, if not all, and that they were at ease with everyone accepting but not questioning. Preferred it that way, even. And so, he decided to give them some time alone, excusing himself for refreshments.

* * *

Xanxus moved through the crowd, red eyes large through the holes of his mask, a predator hunting for his prey. As he noticed short silver hair and a cat mask heading for the punch bole, he grinned savagely, scaring a few of the poor souls next to him.

Target located.

Load the guns. Aim and...shoot.

* * *

As he was serving himself, Gokudera had the strangest sensation of being watched. He ignored it. At least, until he realized people around him were scurrying away. Glare set, he turned around to face whoever it might be.

Red met his gaze, surprising him completely and stopping his words before they reached his lips. As Xanxus made his way to him, Gokudera stood still. The other's grin merely widened at the seeming acceptance of his advancement. But this was not to last.

When Xanxus began to pull him away from the table, Gokudera broke out of whatever spell he was under, and wrenched his hand from the tight hold. The scarred man looked up surprised, as the silverette stood his ground.

"How dare you proposition the Tenth! Think I haven't noticed have you?" Gokudera yelled. The crowd was beginning to stare at the two.

"What?" Xanxus asked.

"Actually going to the office, the meeting, the flowers, and the chocolates! Well, I'm not handing off the Tenth to some man like you! Not to mention, you've got quite the nerve doing that, what with all of us Guardians!" the shorter of the duo continued, lightly swaying on his feet.

By now, the rest of the party-goers were whispering amongst themselves. Somewhere in the crowd, Tsuna was blushing to the tips of his ears while Reborn chuckled at his expense. They both knew how Xanxus' _real _interest was.

Some ways off, Yamamoto had finally finished inviting all the guests in, and had just managed to hear the last of this speech. He felt his chest constrict; this may be his last chance.

Xanxus, meanwhile, was pissed. Apparently, the little genius before him did not understand his subtleties (not that he was very subtle in the first place). This did not sit well with him.

Well, he had always favored a direct approach more anyway.

"And the Tenth has Reborn-"

"What are you talking about, trash? Are you seriously that stupid?" he snarled, cutting off Gokudera.

"What? You know what, screw it! Peace my ass, the Varia's been nothing but trouble since the very beginning! As the Tenth's right-hand man, it is my job to protect him at all costs, even from _you,_" the green-eyed man glared. Xanxus' frown deepened.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once: you may be the brat's Guardian, and his right-hand man, but you belong to me, got it trash?" and Xanxus pulled the other, so that they ended up in a tight, chest-to-chest embrace.

"Wha…but, hey! Don't just-! Xanxus!" Vongola's Storm was suddenly hauled off through the throng of people by the head of the Varia, who parted the way for the two. As the two left the house, passing by a forgotten and heartbroken Yamamoto, the place became eerily silent.

"Um…well, let's continue, then!" Tsuna's quivering voice began the chit-chat once more, as the event was filed in everyone's mind as another eccentricity of Vongola's tenth generation.

* * *

"Hey, Xanxus! Will you stop? Shit, I'm talking to you, you-" next thing he knew, Gokudera found himself back to the estate's wall, angry red eyes fixed onto his own.

The follow up of this were a hot pair of lips descending onto his own, causing his eyes to widen and a gasp to escape, allowing for the Varia boss to plunder his mouth to his heart's content. Strangely enough, Gokudera could not find it in himself to complain, and instead allowed himself to be dominated by his emotions, as his arms circled the other man's neck.

A few minutes later, they parted, breaths mingling as they puffed out air, the mind-blowing kiss not in the least forgotten.

"Now look here, _trash_, I don't know where you got the idea that I was going for the brat," cue a grimace, "but the one I'm taking to my room tonight is you, got it?"

Still out of breath and heavily dazed, Gokudera merely nodded. Then he glared when Xanxus didn't continue, and so began the kiss himself.

Taken aback, the Varia head slightly widened his eyes, before smirking and pulling the explosive Storm closer to himself, before guiding him towards his car. He wanted to do this properly, after all.

For the sake of whatever propriety either of them had left. Bad-seeds of the family, weren't they both?

* * *

Back at the party, Yamamoto mingled with the crowd, a small, sad smile present on his face. Glancing briefly at Squalo, he supposed that, had things played out differently five years ago, it would have been Gokudera that was left behind.

Absentmindedly, he accepted the champagne glass offered, and sipped it quietly.

"You cared about him," Fran's voice deadpanned. Struck out of his stupor, Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

"Was it that obvious?"

"No," Mukuro replied, walking up the two, "but it was for those who knew where to look,"

With a meaningful glance at Yamamoto, Mukuro then turned, heading towards the hall which connected to his room. Fran followed, but paused momentarily, before looking back at the Japanese swordsman. Yamamoto nodded, put the glass down on the table, and followed the two.

One night couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

In the years to come, Tsuna would be unable to explain why most of his Guardians seemed to spend their time away from the Vongola Mansion, be it either with the Varia, in Namimori or with other Guardians in the abandoned buildings of Kokuyo.

* * *

My humor seemed to disappear half way through, hurhur. Whatever, I like both Gokudera and Xanxus, sexy beasts that they are. Yes, I am quite superficial, thank you very much.

On another note, I'm now inclined to write up a more serious version of X59. We'll see how that goes.

While I attempt that, reviews of all shapes and sizes are appreciated, particularly in terms of characterization.

**EDIT ( June 25th, 2011) :** Fixed the divisions, which had disappeared and I hadn't noticed.


End file.
